


Tales From Oblivion Bay

by LaughingHollow (sugoi)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A shitload of, Alternate Universe - Mermaids/Sirens, Anthology, Body Horror, Fantasy, Fluff, Good thing sora's got the fish swag, Interspecies Relationship(s), Its multiple stories a mostly short, M/M, Mer posse, Mermaids, Mers, Oddly domestic mer herums, Riku is a flighty broad, Roxas is a thirsty boy, Saix is always jealous, Self Cannibalism, Sirens, Slice of Life, Xemnas is hot and suprisinly not bad...in some, dribbles, empheral and indie bullshit, its not as bad as it sounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoi/pseuds/LaughingHollow
Summary: Multiple Fantasy AU's all revolving around a mythical beach which just so happens to be the thin boarder the separates reality from Fantasy.Main pairing is of course Akuroku!Some tales will continue in chapters all short,There will be romance and violence ( its what happens when fish people with teeth meet humans)I will give fair warning of  mildly disturbing themesRating is bumped as necessary (guest authors welcome)





	Tales From Oblivion Bay

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something.
> 
> Still working on SITSW but just some relaxation drabbles! ;_;
> 
> Also i type on phone which has really bad ghost touches feel free to point out type so i can fix em :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious specimen, dredged up from the deep.
> 
> Roxas's comfortable monotonous life is about to get turned upside down.

Roxas was a simple 23 year old man, he lived a simple boring life, graduated with college for Marine biology then promptly found himself a simple and monotonous job at a science lab for Marine science in oblivion bay.

Not to say monotonous was bad or anything surely it becomes redundant sometimes but roxas really enjoyed his job!, To be honest he was living the dream, sure he expected the position to be a bit more hands on; courageous feats of saving wild sealife, discovering new species, fighting prehistoric sharks!.

Ok sure, maybe not the last one but either way that's just not reality, sitting in front of a microscope for countless hours on end watching plankton self replicate asexually was his reality and not much else, the man's love life wasn't much better.

But Roxas was content with this life, it was simple and simple was safe...

But if this was so, then why?

Why in the world was he standing in front of a huge silty water filled glass tank, gazing though the foggy water at the mysterious motionless figure that may or may not dead? and/or more importantly dangerous?! They had dredged the specimen up from fathoms beneath the ice of the artic ocean in hopes of retrieving what they thought was a radioactive object of some unique sorts, only to find a heap of brown tattered scales, and frost bitten flesh.

That night was almost two weeks ago, on the S.S Gummy, a small but well built ship, it's crew specialized in collecting lost cargo and sunken ship remains, their plan? Collect an secure the toxic specimen, which was already identified to be a lost mine by their superiors, the adventure laced excursion had Roxas all to eager to sign up his services.

However the what found was not, DEFINITELY NOT a mine bomb, they would have thought it was a dead mound of whale blubber and tossed it back into the depths of water and ice had the mound not only had a strong pulse, stronger then Any human being's, or the fact that whatever it was, it was sporting a four sets of aggressively pumping, seemingly fully functional gills, all on display on the tumbled knot of what looked to be some kind of ancient species of serpent.

Dispite their efforts, try as they might they could not get the creature to unwind, the tattered muscles under its scaly flesh rippling as it constricted tighter each time the scientist attempted to uncoil the beast, roxas himself was weary, not half as abrasive or courageous as the other scientist and while he silently he taken post on the far side of the deck, a new feeling of foreboding, creeping up to join forces with the ever present seasickness.

The struggles to went on for a good fifteen minutes, three scientist boldly struggling against the mysterious mass, it wasn't until a high pitch guttural hiss split the night put an sudden end to the struggles, the sharp noise immediately had all scientist and crew members jumping back in terror.

Those holding the creature startled dropping the beast as soon as the noise shot out from somewhere within the Depths of its coils, abandoning the creature on deck in their haste for safety.

Roxas himself expected the serpent the uncoil it's tattered body and start striking at crew members, but much to his surprise the mound fell motionless and silent again, as if it never had let on that something aware and potentially dangerous was hiding beneath it's coils.

 

======

The lab had kept the unique and questionable creature, all convinced that they had discovered a new species and reluctant to open their mouths to the public just yet... not until they at least had a small inkling of a understanding as to what the hell it even was and how it functioned, over the two weeks ago and so far the beast had stayed motionless and dormant since the struggle in the ship.

Still they studied their new specimen relentlessly through the tank they had put it in, assuming it was even aquatic, but to roxas that much was very clear as its gills said it all, they ran countless tests, temperature, heart rate, weight, anything they could, it wasn't long before they attempted to obtain biological samples.

Previous tests of the tank the creature was encapsulated in revealed that the creature was emiting high levels of Mercury into the depths water around it, scientist wanted to know if it was producing it or if it was the result of something it ate or came in contact with, However it was nigh impossible to breach the thick scaly skin, breaking countless needles and even a razor as last ditch effort.

all the while the creatures stayed motionless on the bottom of the tank, time passed and nothing happened, Roxas was almost convinced that whatever it was, must have been either brain dead maybe damaged from all the cold temperatures, or dead...

which was really far fetched, but the team had encountered dead whale carcasses filled with so many parasitic fish that it had initially had given incorrect readings..

Whatever the case, the team and he himself were beginning to lose hope in the specimen, less and less attention was given to the discovery, and while they all collectively kapt their agreed silence, those who studied and gaurded the tank eventually moved on to more recent rewarding projects, only roxas lingered, but only out of sheer stubbornness and lack of anything else of interest.

The tank itself was eventually moved into the most convenient place that would Allow it to be viewed, but stay out of the way of busy scientist ... A.K.A Roxas's workspace!

"What!?" Roxas bit out, feeling his personal small but comfortable room, shift from cozy, to claustrophobic within seconds, as they relentlessly shoved the huge tank into the small work space!

"This is the only place that actually has room left!" Terra said diplomatically, Attempting to reason with the short blonde, much to his dismay said blonde had a short fused and once it was lit it wasn't easy to put out...simply put roxas was having non of it!.

"This is my office space!, you have no right to put that in here!" Roxas spat, positioning his small frame against the large tank and pushing back against Terra and Vexen, causing the unexpecting men to stumble and curse, scrambling to stop the tank from tipping over.

"you and this tank need to get the fuck out of my room! There's little space and i never agreed to sharing!" The blonde emphasized his point with small but powerful shoves as he tried to over power the two straining males on the other side of the glass.

"You brat! Your being unreasonable! " Vexen shouted back, his voice already showing the feeble man's waning energy, beside him Terra sighed heavily, raising two fingers to pinch at his brow

"Look roxas, it will only be temporary, our peers are coming!  
You know what that means roxas..." The brunette tilted his head to the side to shoot the blonde an apologetic look before continuing.

"If we had a better place to hide this thing we would, truth is we don't and we're are all out of ideas, well... Except for this" Terra's eye shot to the floor sheepishly, the man was ridiculously attractive, and roxas was immediately reminded of why he was so jealous of his twin, who had also happened to be dating the man.

"It'll just be a few days" Vexen continued after he had finally recovered from the push of war that ensued after encroaching on the territorial blondes space, he still looked worn, sweat causing his thin platinum blonde hair stick to his face in undignified ways, the man looked as if he had spent the night at a bar... or in someone's bed from a bar.

"Fine!, Just fuck! Put it over there!" Roxas roared, realizing it was a fruitless battle and more then likely he'd feel bad for giving them so much shit for something pretty much out of their control, slumping and sighing in defeat he pushed off the tank, strolling over to his later office chair while gesturing flippantly to the empty space behind it.

"If that serpent wakes up and swallows me whole, im going to haunt you bastards for the rest of your days" the blonde grumbled half heartedly, slumping back in his chair, watching the man fiddle with the tank additions and precautions, his eyes unabashedly boring holes into his colleagues's Very appealing tanned muscular arms.

Yea a good lay was well over do for roxas he had been single far too long...

he killed his guilt by telling himself that he was only looking, no touching, nothing wrong with enjoying the view fate bestows upon you!.. right? Right?

Right!

Roxas's eyes darted to the side just as Terra leaned you, tuning to face him, Roxas's heart screamed in lament at losing the pleasing view of his arms and the even better view of his tight posterior..

"I think ventus would kill me if i let anything happen to you roxas, even so i added a lock to the lid, nothing gets out, nothing gets in!, so rest assured if it comes to that i will dissect it if i have to, but i will get you out" Terra smiled softly sweetly, eyes alight just at the mention of roxas's older brother.

Roxas took a moment to hate his sibling and his stupid uncanny ability to locate all the hot buff cinnamon rolls and have them fall at his feet seemingly effortlessly, all the while all if roxas's short lived relationships all went up in flames, and infernos in regards to that one really sexy guy who turned out to be some kind of crazy Satanic cult member.. Hayner...yea never again.

The two men left after they were done setting up the tank, roxas begrudgingly assuring them he'd alert them if anything changes, quietly leaving the blonde to question his relationship choices and capabilities.

Bored in his monotonous silence save for the typing of keys, His eyes eventually drifted towards the tank, its water while blue tinted was very clear, he could make out the bundle of scales, planted motionless amongst the sand, delicate tattered scales starting to peel off, he hadn't noticed this previously, so naturally he got up and walked over to the tank for a closer look.

Upon further inspection, he noted the bright red flacks just barely visible under the tattered mess, roxas squinted trying to remember if anyone had noted this development earlier that day..

Honestly he hadn't been paying much attention in regards to the creature, but now he wised he had..he had no if this was normal or not.

"I mean they'd have noticed and recorded it by now, nothing gets past Xemnas" roxas mumbled to himself, ignoring the blatant alarm bells going off in his head.

No need to waste their time by alerting them with something they likely already know when they are so busy preparing for their superiors roxas thought to himself, chewing his chapped lips nervously

 

Blue eyes scanned the water, He noted the flecks of skin and scales floating about the calm tank but nothing overly different.

"God roxas you need to lay off those over night shifts.." the blonde chuckled to himself darkly as he released a paranoid giggle, while shaking his head.

Reluctantly he retreated from the tank, slumping back into his chair he swiveled around to face his computer, intent on finishing his overnight research, all the while the sound of typing and the silent humming of the tank filled the silence of the room with a eerily calm heavy ambience. 

Slowly but surely Roxas felt his attention waning, each blink grew longer, as yawns forced tears into the blonde 's eyes, eventually his blonde lashes fluttered closed as the young man surrendered to sleeps allure, defenseless and unaware of the clawed hands straining against the lid of the rank.

The lock Terra installed on the tank for safety measures strained against the assault, but ultimately successfully maintained the shield between the sleeping boy and the unknown.


End file.
